Cause SOAP
by DyoKyung-Stoick
Summary: Murasakibara Atsushi disini Uke. Dia jadi barang rebutan. Kiseki no sedai, Uncrowned kings, bshksn sampe yang dikenalpun pengen 'ngerasain' Murasakibara. Jadi intinya, kalau lu Homophobic. Mending langsung scorll kebawah aja. cari ff laen.
1. Chapter 1

**SOAP**

 **Disclaimer** **:** _Kuroko no Basuke_ belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

I Wrote this fanfic just for have fun, kay.

 **Genrea :** Harem

 **Rared :** M

 **YAOI**

Go now, if you feel disgusted !

P.S Disini meereka punya saya, so jan marah kalo tokoh-tokohnya jadi absurd bin ngarang, ato bahkan ada kopel yng bukan semestinya. Harap menghargai author

DyoKyung by Willy97Iam

* * *

 **29 Desember 2008, Tokyo**

Pagi yang cukup cerah. Dihiasi dengan kicauan burung dan suara kasak-kusuk para pejalan kaki serta deru kendaraan yang siap mengawali hari.

Sekumpulan pemuda maupun pemudi terlihat saling berkerumun didepan sebuah gedung Stadion. Berbagai macam ekspresi terlihat dengan jelas diraut wajah mereka. Ada yang terlihat antusias, bosan, bersemangat, bahkan ada yang tidak peduli.  
Ya, hari itu bertepatan dengan final dari pertandingan Winter Cup.

Winter Cup, turnamen bola basket SMA nasional yang diselenggarakan setiap musim dingin di Tokyo. Hanya delapan tim teratas dari Interhigh yang dapat berpartisipasi, sehingga membuat kompetisi ini menjadi bergengsi, serta kompetitif yang luar biasa.

Dan sisa dari delapan pebasket tersebut yang berhasil mencapai liga final adalah SMU Seirin sang pendatang baru yang hari ini akan melawan SMA Rakuzan sang Kaisar, pemenang Winter Cup selama 5 tahun berturut-turut.

* * *

Dua orang pemuda dengan perawakan yang sangat kontras saling berjalan beriringan menuju tribun.  
Salah satu dari mereka berdua yang memiliki tubuh paling besar serta membawa sekantung besar makanan ringan ditangannya bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Center tim Yosen sekaligus salah satu anggota dari Generation of Miracle. Sedangkan yang satunya, yang memiliki perawakan lebih kecil dengan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya bernama Himuro Tatsuya. Point Guard tim Yosen serta kakak -bukan kandung- Ace dari tim Seirin, Kagami Taiga.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan keheningan, kadang kala suasanannya diisi dengan suara kunyahan dari Murasakibara yang sudah menghabiskan lebih dari 5 bungkus Maibou miliknya.  
Himuro melirik Murasakibara dari sudut matanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kala melihat teman se-Timnya itu menunjukkan wajah bosan yang sangat kentara, belum lagi remah-rema disudut bibirnya yang tampak tak ia hiraukan.  
"Atsushi, menurutmu ... siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang ?" tanya nya membuka pembicaraan seraya menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Pandangannya lurus kearah depan seolah benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu.  
"Aku tidak tau" Murasakibara menjawab -tanpa berpikir- dengan nada malas, matanya sayu layaknya orang yang mengantuk, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mencari-cari makanan lainnya di kantung yang ia bawa.

Himuro memutar bola matanya malas, tangannya kini mengusap wajahnya tanda frustasi. Temannya yang satu ini sungguh membuat urat kesabarannya hampir putus, selalu malas melakukan sesuatu, dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Murasakibara adalah teman pertamanya di SMA Yosen yang tidak memandangnya berbeda hanya karena ia pindahan dari Amerika. Apalagi temannya yang satu itu tidak selalu bersikap -yang menurutnya- menjengkelkan, ada kalanya sibesar itu bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang tentu saja membuatnya merasa gemas.

* * *

Sesampainya diTribun, mereka mendekat dan memperhatikan pertandingan yang sudah dimulai sejak 5 menit yang lalu dengan menumpukan badan mereka di pembatas besi.  
Pertandingan sudah masuk pada 2nd Quarter dengan skor 76 : 88. Rakuzan memang masih memimpin, namun Seirin juga tak mau kalah untuk melakukan seranganan balik. Pertandingan berlangsung dengan sangat sengit dan menegangkan, bahkan para penonton ikut merasakan ketegangannya.

Sejak sampai diTribun, entah berapa banyak sanck yang telah Murasakibara makan. Matanya memang melihat pertandingan yang ada dibawah, namun fokusnya lebih sering kearah cemilan yang ia makan.  
"Muro-chin, aku haus" suara manja dari arah sampingannya membuat pandangan Himuro yang tadinya kearah Kagami -yang melakukan man to man dengan Akashi- kini beralih sepenuhnya kearah Murasakibara yang menampakkan wajah memelas.  
Himuro menghela nafas, ia mengambil tas yang tersampir di punggungnya dan merogoh sesuatu didalam. Setelah merasa mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia tarik tangannya dan mengembalikan tasnya seperti semula.  
"Ini, aku punya P*c*ri Sw**t" katanya seraya menyodorkan sebotol minuman yang masih bersegel kearah Murasakibara.  
"Terima kasih, Muro-chin"  
Murasakibara membuka tutup botolnya dengan agak kesusahan, namun bisa langsung diatasi karna tentu saja tenaganya tidak sekecil itu bukan.

Baru saja ia mengangkat botol di tangannya setinggi bahunya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari kearahnya dan menabraknya hingga minuman yang ia pegang tertumpah kearah baju depannya.  
"Atsuhi ap- WHAT THE HELL, KAU LAGI !" Himuro yang kaget karena mendengar pekikan temannya itu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Murasakibara dengan bajunya yang basah dan tangan kanannya yang membawa botol kosong tengah terdiam.  
Disebelah pemuda tersebut, seseorang yang ia perkirakan penyebab diamnya Murasakibara juga ikut diam seraya mengerutkan kening. Dan tidak perlu perkenalan lagi, karena Himuro tau siapa 'seseorang' tersebut.

Orang yang sama yang menonjoknya saat akan melindungi Alex, Haizaki Shougo.

Haizaki yang merasa diteriaki menatap kearah sang pelaku peneriakan.  
"Apa maumu, Poni panjang"  
Mata Himuro berkedut mendengar panggilan aneh yang menyapa gendang telinganya.  
"Kau apakan Atsushi" teriaknya sepelan mungkin seraya menunjuk baju Murasakibara yang basah.  
Haizaki menatap arah yang ditunjuk, alisnya terangkat melihat wajah Murasakibara yang tertekut serta botol ditangannya telah remuk.  
"Itu salahnya, minum di tengah jalan"

Himuro dan Haizaki terus melontarkan kata-kata, dilain pihak, Murasakibara kini mengusap-usap bajunya yang basah dengan perutnya yang kini menjadi lengket. Botol ditangannya sudah tergeletak didalam tong sampah terdekat.

Bayi besar dari Generation of Miracle itu mendesah kesal saat dilihat basah di perutnya membuatnya merasa gatal dan tidak nyaman, belum lagi tenggorokan nya masih haus karena belum juga mendapatkan asupan minuman.

Haizaki masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya saat dirasa sebuah tangan mencekal tangannya. Pandangannya pun sepenuhnya teralihkan kearah Murasakibara yang -ternyata- memegang tangannya dan hendak menyeretnya entah kemana.  
"Muro-chin, aku pergi ke Toilet dulu. Sekalian Zaki-chin akan membelikanku minum"  
Keputusan sepihak yang dibuat Murasakibara membuat Haizaki ternganga, sedangkan Himuro kini menatap cemas kedua orang tersebut yang sudah berlalu dari pandangannya.

* * *

"Hei Murasakibara, apa maksudmu hah !" Haizaki meronta agar gengaman ditangannya terlepas, tapi Murasakibara malah mengeratkannya, mungkin ia takut sang 'penanggung jawab' kabur sebelum membelikannya minuman.  
"Kau menumpahkan minumanku Zaki-chin, dan perutku jadi terasa lengket, kau harus tanggung jawab"  
Haizaki sekali lagi ternganga  
"Tanggung jawab bagaimana ?"  
"Zaki-chin harus meminjamkan aku baju ganti, dan kau harus membelikanku minuman yang baru"

Haizaki baru saja akan melakukan protes sebelum sebuah tangan bersarang dikepalanya di sertai sebuah ancaman dari pihak Murasakibara "atau aku akan menghancurkan-Mu", yang membuatnya kesusahan meneguk ludah.

Dan kini, disinilah mereka.

Di depan toilet khusus Pria yang berada di bagian bawah Stadion, yang ber dekatan dengan BaseRoom pemain basket Winter Cup.  
"Jadi ... kau mau aku ikut kedalam" tanya Haizaki seraya melirik Murasakibara dari ujung matanya.  
"Mou, kau pikir aku anak kecil. Aku minta baju mu dan selama aku membersihkan badan, Zaki-chin bisa membelikan aku minuman"  
Tas slempengan di punggung Haizaki di bawa masuk oleh Murasakibara, sedangkan orangnya yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh Murasakibara terlihat menahan kesal di depan pintu Toilet.

Murasakibara meletakkan tasnya dan milik Haizaki didekat wastafel terdekat. Setelahnya, giliran ia membuka bajunya yang basah dan meletakkannya disampingnya. Matanya melihat kepenjuru toilet guna melihat sesuatu yang kiranya bisa membantu agar perutnya tidak lengket kembali. Setelah melihat keseluruh ruangan, manik matanya melihat suatu bungkusan kotak yang tergeletak dipojokan toilet dekat tong sampah. Dilanda penasaran, Murasakibara mendekat dan mengambil kotak tersebut yang ternyata berisi sebuah sabun berwarna Ungu-keMerahan yang terlihat masih baru.

Tak mau ambil pusing -kenapa sabun itu tergeletak disana-, ia kembali munuju wastafel dan mulai -sedikit- menyabuni bagian perutnya dengan sabun tersebut. Anehnya sudah berkali-kali sabun itu digosokkan dibagian perutnya yang basah, namun tidak juga berbusa, tapi dari bagian tersebut tercium bau yang sangat wangi nan segar.

Tidak mau terlalu lama berada didalam toilet, akhirnya Murasakibara segera menyelesaikan ritualnya -dengan tambahan mencuci wajahnya menggunakan sabun tersebut, walau tau tidak berbusa.

* * *

Haizaki menunggu didepan toilet dengan bersandar di tembok belakangnya hingga suara langkah kaki yang menggema mengusik pendengarannya. Baru saja ia menoleh kebelakangnya, pandangannya langsung terpaku pada seseorang yang entah kenapa tampak memukau dimatanya.  
Dihadapannya, ada Murasakibara yang kini menggunakan Jersey basket miliknya -yang berwarna merah- yang (jelas) terlihat kekecilan ketika digunakan Murasakibara, hingga mencetak jelas lekuk tubuh sang Center yang bisa dikatakan sempurna.

Belum lagi, ntah parfum apa yang digunakannya hingga membuat dirinya yang mencium bau tersebut langsung merasakan gairah yang mendesak. Tapi, bukan hanya Haizaki saja yang merasakan hal tersebut. Terbukti dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya langsung terdiam dan menatap Murasakibara dengan tatapan yang -menurutnya- ganas.

Murasakibara yang tidak terlalu peka dengan keadaan sekitar langsung saja mendekat kearah Haizaki yang masih terdiam, tanpa tau bahwa orang yang dihampirinya menahan nafas karena tekanan gairahnya semakin melonjak semenjak sisurai violet itu mendekat.  
"Zaki-chin, mana minumanku" kata Murasakibara didepan Haizaki seraya mengangkat tangannya -gestur meminta-. Haizaki dengan kaku memberikan minuman yang telah ia beli ketelapak tangan yang terbuka tersebut.

Murasakibara masih acuh dengan keadaan sekitar, ia meminum minumannya dengan sekali tegukan hingga meninggalkan beberapa tetes air yang mengalir melalui sela-sela bibirnya.

Semua orang yang menatap Murasakibara -dengan- susah payah meneguk ludahnya kala si surai violet itu menyapukan lidahnya dibibir bawahnya guna mengambil sisa air yang masih tersisa.  
Ntah disadari atau tidak, semua orang yang terkena pengaruh bau harum nan segar yang menguar dari badan Murasakibara sedikit demi sedikit semakin mendekat kearah Center tim basket SMA Yosen tersebut.  
Haizaki yang merasa kesal, dengan segera menarik tangan pemuda tersebut dengan agak paksaan, dan membawanya ke mobil miliknya yang ada diparkiran.

* * *

 **Brakk**

Suara kap mobil yang dibanting masuk ke indra pendengaran Murasakibara dan membuatnya tersentak. Otaknya berusaha mencerna kejadian yang dilaluinya tadi. Ia masih berada didepan toilet pria ketika meminta minuman barunya dari Haizaki. Setelah itu, pemuda dengan fashion rambut aneh itu menariknya dengan sangat brutal kearah parkiran sebelum dirinya mencerna maksud dari rival Kise tersebut. Dan tau-tau sekarang, ia telah berada semobil dengan pemuda yang menariknya tersebut dalam keadaan 'terjepit'.

Badannya yang besar bersandar di pintu mobil yang tertutup dengan Haizaki -dan tatapan anehnya- yang berada didepannya dan tangan yang kini memerangkap kedua sisi tubuhnya.  
"Mou, Zaki-chin mau apa ?" tanyanya setenang mungkin walau perasaannya menjadi semakin was-was kala melihat sebuah seringai terpampang diwajah yang terlihat licik itu.  
"Kau sungguh menggoda Murasakibara. Apa kau tau, baumu membuatku horny"  
Murasakibara sudah siap menendang kepala sisurai hitam itu dengan kakinya jika ia tidak dikagetkan dengan kelakuan Haizaki yang kini mengendus-ngendus pipi kanannya.  
"Hemm, baumu sungguh menggoda"

Murasakibara tersentak ketika dirasanya sebuah bendak lunak dan basah yang diketahui sebagai 'lidah Haizaki' menyapu permukaan pipinya dengan gaya sensual dan dengan perlahan turun kearah bibirnya yang terbuka karena kesulitan mengeluarkan kata-kata.  
Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Haizaki yang langsung menerobos masuk kedalam gua hangat tersebut dan meluai mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih yang tertata rapi didalamnya.  
"Emnghh" suara desahan nafas Murasakibara tertahan oleh kegiatan yang dilakukan Haizaki dimulutnya. Tangannya kini mencengkram jaket depan yang dikenakan Haizaki, sedangkan tangan haizaki sendiri kini telah berpindah kearah pinggang si Center tersebut.

"Engh.. Haiengh..mnghzaki" Murasakibara sudah tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya kala lidah lentur lawannya dengan ganas membelit lidahnya seakan mengajak bertarung. Kecipak suara air liur yang menyatu menjadi iringan dari desahan nafas Murasakibara.  
Haizaki melepaskan pagutannya dibibir merah merekah dihadapannya dan menatap sang korban yang kini menatap sayu kearahnya dengan bibir setengah terbuka, serta air liur yang mengalir keluar melalui sela bibirnya.  
Sekali lagi ia meneguk ludah kasar ketika dirasanya dirinya menjadi sangat bergairah dan ingin cepat-cepat melakukan hal yang diinginkannya. Belum lagi aroma harum yang menguar dari tubuh didepannya malah membuat susanan menjadi sangat panas.

"Zaki-chin, apa yang-akhh engh" Haizaki tidak memperbolehkan sang korban bicara lebih banyak lagi dengan cara menciumin leher jenjang yang tidak tertutupi apa-apa itu. Lidahnya dengan gesit menyapu permukaan kulit lembut tersebut dengan gerakan memutar dan menggitnya dengan agak keras, setelah itu ia menghisap bekas luka tersebut hingga meninggalkan jejak berwana ungu-kemerahan yang sangat jelas dileher putih tersebut.  
"Engh emnngh akh" Murasakibara memejamkan mata setiap Haizaki menghisap lehernya. Wajahnya memerah antara menahan malu dan marah. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, perlakuan Haizaki serasa membuatnya melayang.

Serangan bertubi-tubi dari arah lehernya membuatnya terus meneriakkan nama Haizaki Shougo, walau bibirnya sudah ia gigit agar tidak meneriakkan hal yang memalukan tersebut.  
"Ah ah ah zaki..nghhh ch..in em"  
Haizaki menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh perut ber-abs milik Murasakibara dan mengusapnya dengan gaya sensual. Merasa tidak puas hanya menyentuh permukaan berkotak tersebut, kedua tangannya dengan cepat menyingkap jersey yang dipakai Murasakibara hingga sebatas leher.

Harum yang menguar semakin pekat, membuat Haizaki mati-matian menahan nafsunya agar tidak menyerang si Titan ungu itu secara brutal. Belum lagi pemandangan nipple merah menggoda yang terancung kearahnya seolah menggoda untuk minta dihisap.

Dan benar saja, dengan segera lidahnya membelit salah satu nipple merah itu, mengusapnya perlahan dan menggigit kecil tonjolan merah itu menggunakan giginya yang disambut pekikan kecil dari pemiliknya. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memanja nipple lainnya, memelintirnya dengan pelan, dan mencubitnya berkali-kali hingga benda tersebut benar-benar mengeras.

"Enghh ah ah.. zz..zaki-chin.." suara desahan Murasakibara bagaikan sebuah lullaby yang dimainkan untuk membuatnya semakin terlena.  
Haizaki mendongakkan wajahnya guna melihat ekspresi Murasakibara yang biasanya hanya dihiasi wajah bosan dan mata sayu, kini berganti dengan mata yang tertutup erat, bibir merah yang digigit bagian bawahnya dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah merah merona pemuda tersebut.

Haizaki baru saja akan menurunkan resletingnya kala sebuah tangan dengan kasar menarik jaket yang ia kenakan hingga dirinya terjatuh kebelakang -keluar dari mobil. Tangan kekar yang masih memegang jaketnya itu dengan segera menarik dirinya agar bangun dari tempatnya jatuh dan berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok yang dikenalinya.

Aomine Daiki, mantan teman setimnya saat di Teiko dan sekaligus orang yang telah memukulnya sejak insiden ia membantai Kise dan Tim Kaijou.

Wajah pemuda dangan 'dim skinny' nya yang merupakan ciri khasnya itu terlihat sangat marah. Tangan yang mencengkram erat jaketnya itu terkepal dengan erat seolah bersiap memberikan bogem mentah secara percuma.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek"

 **Bughh**

Satu kepalan tangan dengan telak menghantam wajahnya dan membuatnya tersungkur dengan darah yang menetes disela bibirnya, mungkin ada satu dua gigi yang patah didalam sana.  
Tak puas dengan itu, Aomine menendangnya tepat diperutnya hingga membuatnya mengerang berkali-kali seraya meringkuk memegang perutnya.  
Untuk terakhir kalinya Aomine memberikan tendangan dipunggungnya, baru setelahnya ia tinggalkan pemuda itu terkapar di tengah parkiran, sedangkan dirinya mulai masuk kedalam mobil milik sisurai hitam itu.

Sesaat, Aomine menatap shock sosok Murasakibara yang terlihat berantakan dengan kissmark yang menyebar ditubuhnya. Baju yang tersingkap, mata sayu dengan wajah merona, surai violet yang acak-acakan, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan.  
Belum lagi wangi segar yang menguar entah dari mana asalnya membuat si surai DarkBlue itu menatap nyalang sosok didepannya.

"Kau juga merasakannya kan" Aomine menengokkan kepalanya kearah Haizaki yang sudah berdiri tegap dengan tangan disilangkan didepan dadanya. Lebam diwajahnya dan baju yang kusut membuatnya terlihat jelas laksana korban pengroyokan.  
"Dia terlihat sangat menggoda, dan membuat kita terangsang"  
Aomine menatap tajam sosok didepannya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Haizaki. Tapi, Murasakibara adalah temannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan nafsunya menyakiti temannya tersebut.

"Bodoh-..Kau kira aku dirimu yang brengsek"  
Haizaki mendecih kesal, ia tidak berkutik saat Aomine keluar dari mobilnya dengan membawa Murasakibara yang terlihat kacau.  
Aomine mengambil sebelah tangan Murasakibara dan menyampirkannya dibahunya agar si Titan ungu itu menumpukan badannya pada Aomine.  
Dengan langkah terseok -karena tidak kuat memboyong Murasakibara- Aomine pergi dari parkiran tersebut.

Haizaki terdiam dengan wajah mengeras. Masih diingatnya kata-kata Aomine sebelum pemuda dim itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Dia milik kami. Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan melindunginya dari siapapun itu"

Ya, Haizaki sangat tau definisi dari kata Kami yang diucapkan oleh Aomine. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka, **Generation of Miracle** dan **Sixth Phantomnya.**

"Shiit" umpat Haizaki frustasi seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya. Pandangannya masih ia arahkan ketempat dimana Murasakibara dan Aomine pergi. Ia menggertakkan gigi sebelum sebuah seringai mencul dibibirnya.

"hahhahahahahah ... kau pikir aku takut. Lihat siapa yang akan memilikinya terlebih dahulu"

 **Thanks for Read it**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOAP**

 **Harem ! Please**

 **Murasakibara disini punya saya/** eh

 **OOC**

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi mendengus sebal, pasalnya kini ia dikurung di dalam kamar super luas milik mantan kapten nya :Akashi Seijuurou: tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tanpa ditemani oleh satu orang pun. Singkatnya ia sendirian dalam ruangan tersebut.

Setidaknya alasan tersebut tidak akan begitu berpengaruh apabila tidak diperparah dengan tidak adanya satu cemilan pun yang merupakan nyawa tersendiri bagi seorang Murasakibara.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang, sedangkan kedua tangannya ia remas satu sama lain seolah hendak menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Akachin ... akan kuhancurkan kau" gumamnya tertuju pada sang kapten bersurai merah yang entah sekarang berada dimana.

Kepalanya ia tundukkan sehingga matanya tertutup oleh helaian rambutnya yang memanjang.

"Lakukan saja jika kau bisa, Atsushi"

Suara itu ..

Dengan cepat Murasakibara mendongakkan kepalanya. Pintu besar laknat yang sedari tadi tertutup karena dikunci dari luar oleh pemiliknya, kini terbuka dan berdiri seorang manusia pendek otoriter yang berada tepat menghalangi jalan keluar tersebut.

"Akachin"

Suara itu terdengar sangat bersemangat, disertai dengan gerak tubuh secara refleks yang langsung berdiri menuju pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Aku lapar. Aku butuh cemilan Akachin."

Murasakibar tau dengan sangat kalau mantan kaptennya itu kini sdang mengatur nafasnya, terlihat dari caranya yang mengambil nafas melalui mulut dan mengeluarkannyya melalui hidung dengan sangat teratur. Dadanya naik turun mengikuti pergerakan nafasnya.

Ia hanya tidak tau ..

Mengapa seorang Akashi Seijurou melakukan itu, seolah ia sedang melakukan sebuah pengendalian diri.

"Atsushi, menjauh dariku sejauh mungkin"

Itu perkataan mutlak. Nada tegas bercampur mengancam ada menjadi satu disana.

"Tapi Akachin, cemilan-" "Aku akan menyuruh Daiki untuk membeli kannya"

Dengan itu tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Murasakibara segera menjauh dan memilih duduk di kasur empuk yang ada disana.

Ia perhatikan bagaimana mantan kaptennya itu melihatnya sebentar sebelum kemudian berbalik keluar dan mengunci kembali pintu tersebut.

"Ah menyebalkan"

Umpatnya dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan diri di kasur empuk tersebut dan jatuh kedalam lubang mimpi.

* * *

"Daiki belikan sebanyak mungkin cemilan di toko terdekat secepatnya"

Akasi Seijurou dengan suara penuh penekanan berjalan menuju segerombolon pria dengan surai pelangi yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Ano, Akashi-cchi kenapa-ssu ?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Kise Ryouta membuat sang tuan rumah mendelik marah.

"Cukup lakukan saja perintahku. Aku ini mutlak"'

Kise Ryouta mengkerut seketika

Aomine Daiki meneguk ludah kasar

Midorima Shintarou dengan tangan bergetar menaikan kacamatanya.

Dan ..

Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri diam dengan wajah datarnya.

Yah, Kiseki no Sedai saat ini tengah berkumpul di ruang –tepatnya rumah- milik sang mantan kapten. Penyababnya hanya satu,yaitu pemerkosaan –yang untung belum terjadi- yang menimpa Murasakibara Atsushi.

Setelah pertandingan kemarin –yang dimenangkan oleh sikecil Tetsuya dan tim basket sekolahnya Seirin- tiba-tiba saja mereka mendapat kan kabar dari Aomine dan teman parasitnya :Momoi Satsuki: melalui telefone kalau merek menemukan Murasakibara dalam keadaan yang cukup menggawatkan. Kontan saja, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk para anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu berkumpul di tempat yang telah momoi beritau sebelumnya dan melihat sang titan ungu terdiam-terduduk-terpaku disebuah bangku dengan Aomine Daiki yang ada sekitar 2 meter di depannya berwajah merah, kalau bisa dikatakan ber-blushing ria.

1 JAM Kemudian setelah Aomine kembali dari membeli cemilan,

"Kau berikan sendiri saja Akashi, aku tidak mau"

"Daiki .. berani kau memerintahku"

"Bu..bukan. Midorima, bawakan ini ke kamar, kau tidak melakukan apapun sejak tadi tchi~"

"Aku tidak mau nanodayo. Itu adalah tugasmu kalau kau mau kuingatkan"

"Hahh~, dasar wortel"

Twichh

"Eh .. ahahah, Aomine-cchi kejam-ssu. Kasian Midorimacchi kan !"

"Diam kau Kise, kau juga tidak melakukan apapun sejak tadi"

"Mouu, aku tadi membantu kok-ssu"

"Dari pada kalian mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, lebih baik cepat bawa cemilan itu ke Atsushi sekarang"

"Tidak mau /-ssu/nanodayo"

"Owhh, kalian berani melawan sekarang"

Gulpp

"Biarkan aku yang membawakannya, Akashi-kun"

"TIDAK BOLEHH /../../-SSU/NANODAYO"

* * *

"Huft"

Sudah terhitung 5 menit sejak remaja tinggi bersurai hijau itu berdiri didepan sebuah kamar dengan ukiran rumit yang terbuat dari pohon mahoni pilihan tersebut.

Tangannya yang berbalut kain kasa perlahan naik keatas meraih gagang pintu tersebut dan memutarnya dengan gerak slow motion.

Krak~

Pintu itu terbuka yang dengan cepat membuat si surai hijau aka Midorima menghela nafas. Entah karena gugup, atau merasa nervous.

"Murasakibara, aku bawakan cemilan dari Akashi-nanodayo"

Tidak ada sautan dari dalam yang membuat Midorima lebih memasukki kamar luas yang setara kamar hotel tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil yang ada disana dan menaruh semua bawaannya.

Sekantung penuh Maibou. Sangat Murasakibara sekali.

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya hingga terpaku pada sesosok tubuh dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya di satu-satunya ranjang yang ada disana dengan posisi yang cukup tidak mengenakkan.

Bagaimana tidak, hanya setengah badannya saja yang berada di atas kasur dengan posisi tidur meringkuk tanpa bantal, sedangkan kedua kakinya menjuntai diatas lantai tanpa dialasi apapun.

Bisa diperkirakan, beberapa menit kedepan apabila pemuda itu tidak mengubah posisinya maka bisa dipastikan ia akan menrasakan apa itu yang namanya kesemutan.

"Oy, Murasakiba-SIAL"

Midorima menyentuh bagian dadanya dengan cepat. Bisa ia rasakan sendiri irama jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Salahkan pemandangan didepannya yang ternyata semakin ia lihat dari jarak dekat, semakin menggairahkan.

" _Apa yang aku pikirkan-nanodayo"_

Wajah Midorima memerah. Dengan gugup ia naikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak turun dari posisinya, bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau kini keringat membasahi keningnya.

Dengan perlahan Midorima berjalan mendekat kearah Murasakibara yang masih tertidur.

Ia dudukkan dirinya di samping Murasakibara dengan sepelan mungkin seakan takut menimbulkan suara.

Indra penciumannya dengan telak dapat mencium sebuah aroma memabukkan menguar dari tubuh sang Center dari yosen tersebut. Tak bisa dihindari, si surai hijau maniak Oha-Asa itu lebih mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh didepannya yang membuatnya harus membungkuk.

Midorima bisa merasakannya. Sebuah sentuhan halus yang didapatkan bibirnya saat dengan sengaja ia tempelkan di pipi orang yang sampai kini masih tertidur itu.

" _Jantungku. Rasanya iangin meledak-nanodayo"_

Merasa tak mendapatkan reaksi atau perlawanan, Midorima meneruskan aksinya.

Pertama-tama ia hanya mengecupi pipi Murasakibara.

Kemudia ia berganti kekening.

Merasa tak puas, dengan was-was ia mengecup bibir pink yang ada didepannya itu.

Dan kini berakhir dengan Midorma yang melumat ganas bibir atas dan bawah manta rekan setimnya itu.

Posisinya sudah berganti diatas tubuh Muraskibara. Kedua tangannya menyanggah tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu membebani Murasakibara, sedangkan fokusnya masih pada uasaha melumat bibir sang lawan.

"Engh ..hah ..ha. Muro-chin"

Degg

Mata yang senada dengan surainya itu terbuka lebar

* * *

GOMEN CUMAN DIKIT. APDET NGEBUT. JARANG BUKA LEPPY. FOKUS PRAKTEK


End file.
